The PokéDigimon Xros Wars of Destiny
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Ash and his friends must pursue and stop Team Rocket from ruling another world. He'll team up with Taiki Kudou to stop Team Rocket. However, one of the Rockets bears a striking resemblance to Taiki's friend, Tagiru Akashi! Will Ash and Taiki be able to thwart Team Rocket?


**Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents**

**The PokéDigimon Xros Wars of Destiny**

**All characters in this story belong to their respective owners. OCs belongs to me.**

* * *

**Chapter-1: The Hunted**

Two figures ran for their lives. They had been running for who knows how long. A young boy was holding an object in his hands. It was an egg of some kind, protected by a cube acting as a barrier. Whatever was in that egg, the two figures knew that they must keep it safe from their enemies.

If only if it was that easy...

The two stopped for a moment to catch their breaths. The first figure was a red dragon with blue eyes wearing a yellow scarf around its neck, a black belt around its waist and has two spherical shells with a crown emblem on the side of its head.

The other was a boy with green eyes and spiky brown hair sporting a pair of green goggles. He wore a red shirt that is white on its right side, with a yellow stripe on the bottom, two yellow lines in the arms, and a symbol of a crown and a reptile footprint. He also wore red and blue zigzagged wristbands on his hands, gray shorts, a brown belt, black socks, and dark red shoes.

After a minute, the boy finally broke the silence, "What was that creature, Shoutmon?"

The red dragon named Shoutmon shook his head, "It wasn't a Digimon, Taiki, that's for sure."

"If its not a Digimon, where did it come from?" Taiki wondered as he looked at the egg in his hands, "Why was it after the Digi-Egg?"

"I bet whoever sent that creature after us wants to hatch Quartzmon's Egg!" Shoutmon guessed.

Taiki looked at the egg before looking at his partner, "If that happens-" he was interrupted when a pale pink beam of energy came towards them. The two dodged the attack just in time as the beam created a crater right where they were a moment ago. The two looked at the crater in surprise.

"That was close. We would have been killed..." Taiki responded as his partner nodded.

"...If we didn't avoid it in time..." Shoutmon replied.

Taiki and Shoutmon continued to run, still holding onto Quartzmon's Egg. As the two ran, Taiki noticed a forest ahead of them.

"Shoutmon! Let's head for the forest, we'll lose them in the trees!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Taiki and Shoutmon stopped in their tracks as they see a tall silver haired man wearing a black trench coat with a red 'R' embedded on the back. Taiki and Shoutmon stared at this strange man. But, that was not the only one with him. To his right was a floating three geared machine-like 'object' with six teeth on the smaller two and eight teeth on the bigger one, interlocking. The teeth of the smaller gears are a light gray, while their central regions are much darker. The teeth of the bigger gear are a medium gray and its central region is also darker. The left eye of the smaller gear is a simple "X", while its right eye is very wide with a black pupil and a white cornea. It has a round green nose and a small mouth that is held wide open. The large gear's left eye is a black square, and its right is a black circle. Its mouth is a sharply angled white frown. It also had a red-topped gear on its lower side and a thin, spiked rim below it.

"Who are you?! How did you get into the Digital World without a Xros Loader?!" Taiki asked the man.

The man just looked at him and smirked, "Sorry, I do not answer to those that are inferior to us."

"Don't insult us pal! You don't know who you're dealing with!" Shoutmon yelled only to dodge a lighting bolt from the gear-like object.

"Klinklang, relax," the man said calmly.

The gears slowed down as it understood its master's order. Taiki and Shoutmon looked at Klinklang with a confused look as the man chuckled.

"Don't bother, Klinklang is not from this world. If fact, its a good thing we discovered this place," he paused for a second, looking at the two.

"What do you mean by that?" Taiki wondered.

The man was about to speak when he threw an object at them. It was a small black orb. As the orb got between Taiki, Shoutmon and the man, a plume of smoke covered the area. Coughing was heard inside the smoke as it slowly faded away. By the time Taiki and Shoutmon could see again...

...The man was gone...

...But Quartzmon's Egg remained with them.

"_We shall meet again...and the Egg will be ours..."_ the man's voice echoed in the sky.

Taiki picked up Quartzmon's Egg and looked up at the sky. He wondered why not take the Egg now? Was there a reason as to why the man did not take it when he blinded them in smoke? He could have had the chance to do so. Shoutmon, on the other hand, was wondering what that Klinklang thing was. He knows its not a Digimon, but if it wasn't a Digimon, then what in the world was it?

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan – Three Days Later**

Three days past since Taiki and Shoutmon's encounter with that mysterious man and that Klinklang. He and Shoutmon kept checking the Digital World to see if the man appeared again, with no luck. Taiki sighed as he headed to the park to meet his friends. Taiki had told them about what happened that day. While they were trying to figure it out, a hyperactive boy was upset that he didn't get a chance to fight the Klinklang.

The boy had golden eyes and brown hair with a red tuft. He wears a blue shirt with a yellow crescent moon behind a yellow star on the chest and a yellow sun on the left shoulder. He also has blue wristbands with yellow stars on them, short jeans, and blue shoes and wears blue goggles with amber lenses.

There was another boy with them. A tall blond haired boy with green eyes. He was wearing a yellow button-up shirt with white pants.

"Tagiru, it wasn't a Digimon," Yuu Amano said, trying to explain to Tagiru what Taiki saw.

"But, I wanted to see it!" Tagiru Akashi whined.

Yuu sighed, "We both do, but what I'm concerned about is its owner. Like Taiki said the man came to the Digital World without a Xros Loader. How did he find a way in?"

While the three boys pondered for a bit, Tagiru suddenly stood up from where he sat.

"Maybe he's not form this world!" Tagiru guessed.

Yuu and Taiki looked at Tagiru with confused looks.

"You're joking, aren't you?" Yuu asked.

Tagiru shook his head, "No, I think he could be from another world or...or..." Tagiru snapped his fingers, trying to figure out where the outsider came from.

"Another dimension perhaps?"

Yuu and Tagiru looked at Taiki, who was deep in thought.

"Taiki-san?" Tagiru looked at his senior.

"You maybe right, Tagiru. If they are from another world, then there must be a portal that they came in from," Taiki theorized.

"That's a interesting theory, Taiki, but where do we even start looking?" Yuu wondered.

"We should check the Forest Zone. That's where we saw the guy," Taiki suggested.

Tagiru suddenly got excited as he pumped his fist in the air, "Then, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Taiki and Yuu watched as Tagiru took off, with the two following close behind him.

* * *

**The Digital World – The Forest Zone**

Taiki, Yuu and Tagiru were standing at the edge of the Forest Zone. Shoutmon, still holding on to Quartzmon's Egg stared at the forest ahead of them. Tagiru's Digimon partner, Gumdramon and Yuu's Digimon partner, Damemon, were all staring at the forest in front of them as well.

"Let's look around and see what we can find," Taiki said.

"Right!" Everyone agreed as they went to different sections of the forest.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

As Yuu and Damemon were searching the forest, a tall silver haired man emerged from behind a nearby tree and approached them. To the man's left was Klinklang, as Taiki described, but to his right, was a different creature. It resembled a shiny, blue hexagonal snowflake. Its facial expression is frozen, which left it with a still, aggressive-looking face. Two cracks run through its face, the upper opening contains its eyes and the lower serves as a mouth. It has two glowing eyes and its large mouth contains an extendable chain of ice.

The man smiled at the two as he spoke, "It seems to be my lucky day."

Yuu stared at the man, "Who are you? What is your business here?"

"The Egg that we seek. The boy I met with his dragon had it. Where did he go?" the man replied.

"The Egg 'we' see?" Yuu asked, "Who else is with you?"

"I will not answer that. Now, give me the Egg!" the man replied, getting annoyed.

Yuu shook his head, "Even if I have it, I won't let you hatch Quartzmon's Egg!"

The man shook his head, "Fine...have it your way. Cryogonal!"

The floating snowflake approached its master.

Yuu realized that the man was going to retaliate by fighting. He reached for his Xros Loader, only to have his arm suddenly frozen.

"Too slow..." the man said as he pointed at Yuu and Damemon, "Cryogonal, Ice Beam!"

The last thing Yuu saw was multiple beams from a light blue ball coming right at him.

* * *

Taiki and Shoutmon were searching everywhere in the Forest Zone. There was no sign of a portal anywhere. They moved forward, glancing behind them every chance they get. Shoutmon was looking at Quartzmon's Egg and wondered if that man was after the Egg. If he was, he and Taiki were not going down without a fight.

A gust of cold air came from the left as Taiki shuddered from that burst of cold air.

"Taiki, are you alright?" Shoutmon asked.

Taiki nodded, "I'm alright, but did you feel that cold breeze just now, Shoutmon?"

Shoutmon nodded, "Yeah, I did, but we're far away from the Snow Zone. What could have caused that?"

"We better check it out," Taiki suggested, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Shoutmon agreed to the idea and both went in the direction the wind was coming from. They walked though the path for about five minutes when they saw a clearing up ahead. As they reached the clearing, they saw something that shocked them both.

"YUU! DAMEMON!"

Both Yuu and Damemon were encased in ice. Both looked like they were frozen for awhile now. Taiki placed a hand on Yuu's icy prison. He wondered what happened to them. Shoutmon was worried about Yuu and Damemon as well. He gripped Quartzmon's Egg tightly as he wondered who did this to them.

"Taiki, who did this to them?" Shoutmon asked, concerned for the condition Yuu and Damemon were in.

Taiki shook his head, "I don't know, but whoever did this might still be nearby."

"Taiki-san!"

Taiki and Shoutmon turned to see Tagiru and Gumdramon approaching them.

"Tagiru, Gumdramon, did you find anything?" Taiki asked.

Tagiru shook his head, "No, we didn't," he paused to see Yuu and Damemon trapped in ice, "What happened to Yuu and Damemon?"

"We were wondering that as well," Taiki replied.

Tagiru looked at the trapped Hunter and his partner, Tagiru's fist trembled as he said one thing.

"Let's break them out!"

Taiki shook his head, "No, that's not a good idea, Tagiru. If we try to break them free, there's a good chance that we may seriously hurt them or worse."

"Well, what can we do? We can't leave them like this!" Tagiru said, not wanting to leave Yuu and Damemon in their icy imprisonment.

As they were trying to figure out how to help Yuu out, two gears came flying from the sky and slammed into the ice prison, missing both Yuu and Damemon completely. Taiki, Tagiru and their Digimon watched as the ice started to crack and shatter, releasing Yuu and Damemon from their imprisonment.

"Yuu! Damemon!"

Taiki ran up to the two as Yuu slowly got up to his feet. Damemon was still shaking a bit from being trapped in ice.

"Are you alright, Yuu?" Taiki asked.

"I'll be fine, Taiki," Yuu replied.

"Not for long you won't," another voice added.

Taiki and everyone else turned around to see the silver haired man with his creatures, Klinklang and Cryogonal. The man had an annoyed look on his face. He turned to where Taiki was and smirked.

"We meet again, boy," the man said.

Taiki and Shoutmon looked at the man as Tagiru and Gumdramon approached them.

"I'm hurt, you and your red dragon don't seem happy to see me," the man went on.

"We're not happy to see you again!" Taiki shouted.

"I see, well then, let's cut to the chase, shall we? I want that Egg!"

Shoutmon looked at Quartzmon's Egg before looking back at the silver haired man, "Why do you need the Egg anyway?! It's not yours, pal!"

"As I said before, I won't answer to those inferior to us! I, Morpheus, will get that Egg!"

The Hunters watched as the man named Morpheus started to make his way to them. Unbeknownst to the Hunters, a portal appeared behind them. As the portal opened, Morpheus smile grew to a feral grin. Taiki and Shoutmon wondered what he was smiling about.

"What are you smiling about?" Taiki asked.

Morpheus smirked and replied, "Well, you are about to go for one wild ride!"

Taiki wondered what he meant by that. As he waited for Morpheus to make his move, the silver haired man pointed at the Hunters and said, "Behind you."

The Hunters turned around and saw a portal right behind them. Unfortunately, turning their backs on Morpheus was a mistake on their part. Morpheus pointed towards Taiki and Shoutmon and said calmly, "Klinklang, Hyper Beam."

Klinklang complied and its gears began to spin very quickly. An orange ball of energy formed above its red core. It then launched the orange flame-like beam of energy from the orb towards Taiki and Shoutmon. The two turned around quickly, but by the time they noticed, the beam slams into the ground. The impact caused Taiki and Shoutmon to hurled into the portal, to make things worse, Shoutmon lost his grip on Quartzmon's Egg.

"Quartzmon's Egg!" Taiki called out before he and Shoutmon disappeared into the portal.

Yuu, Tagiru and their Digimon saw Taiki and Shoutmon sent flying into the portal as it closed. Yuu noticed Quartzmon's Egg on the ground, slipped out of Shoutmon's hands.

"Tagiru, get the Egg, hurry!" Yuu called out to Tagiru.

"Right, Yuu!" Tagiru replied as he and Gumdramon ran towards the Egg.

Tagiru and Gumdramon were just a few yards away when all of a sudden, he and Gumdramon were struck by lighting bolts. The two screamed in pain as the two fell to the ground. Yuu and Damemon were about to check on Tagiru when four people in black with the familiar red 'R' logo on the front of their uniforms surrounding Yuu and Damemon. Morpheus approached him and his fallen friend.

"Your hot-headed friend was wide open to my Klinklang's Thunderbolt," Morpheus explained, "do not worry, he's still alive. However, I suggest that you surrender, if you resist, there will be no mercy."

Yuu and Damemon looked at each other.

"_Dame, Dame._ No good, no good," Damemon said as Morpheus's men approached them.

Morpheus looked at his men, "Secure the Egg and call Dr. Zager. I want that Egg examined.

"What about them?" One of the men asked about Yuu, Damemon, Tagiru and Gumdramon.

"They're coming with us," Morpheus replied, "besides, I always like to disguise myself as one of them. I wonder who I should pose as."

Morpheus chuckled as they retrieved Quartzmon's Egg, Yuu, Damemon, Tagiru and Gumdramon. As they walked away from where Taiki and Shoutmon disappeared into a portal, another one appeared in front of Morpheus and his men and stepped into the portal.

Morpheus smiled as he said to himself, _'Everything is going according to plan. Once we find out about the Egg and hatch it, its powers will be ours! Nothing will stand in our way! NOTHING! For the Glory of Team Rocket!'_

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED...in Chapter-2: The Meeting_


End file.
